


More Nashville drabbles

by scoob2222



Category: Nashville (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-09 02:09:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 4,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1964916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scoob2222/pseuds/scoob2222
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few more drabbles I wrote.  Mostly Javery, but a few others too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Avery did not think it was possible that Juliette could wear an outfit that would shock him at this point.

As always, she proved him wrong every time.

“Are you trying to drive every man in the room insane?” he asked as she passed him.

“It seems to be working on you,” she called back, grinning as she headed out the door.

“I’m just concerned that you will catch a cold. It’s chilly at those awards shows.”

“And you would know how?” she asked.

“That’s mean.”

“I asked you to come with me. You said no.”

“You asked me to come as your friend.”

“Avery, we talked about this.”

“Yes, and I get why you don’t want to make our relationship public, but I also don’t want to go on a public   
date where I have to act like your buddy or worse the pathetic employee you brought to sit in one of your   
ten seats.”


	2. Chapter 2

Avery had learned over the years that trying to make Juliette Barnes do something she didn’t want to do was basically like banging your head against a brick wall.

When you were done you’d have a bitch of a headache and the wall would just be laughing at you.

Juliette was not laughing right now. She was spitting mad and yelling at the door.

“Juliette,” he tried again, attempting to keep his voice calm, “that is a waste of time.”

“Don’t start with me. This is all your fault.”

“It’s my fault? How is that possible?”

“You should have warned me that guy was an asshole. You are supposed to have asshole radar. It’s why I   
keep you around.”

“You keep me around because I am at your beck and call any moment you want to string together three   
sentences and try to make a song. Also, I kept your last tour running smoothly for a full year even while   
you dated not 1, not 2, but three assholes.”

“Exactly. You should see these guys coming and warn me. Also, I kept my tour going just fine on my own.”

“Once again you are full of it, just like when you claimed to be in love with this Matthew guy.   
Matthew…what a dumb name.”

“Unlike Avery.”

“Avery is a great name,” he argued, “very original. Unlike your stream of useless boyfriends. Now, stop   
screaming at the door, and your manager, and me and except that we are just going to have to hide here   
for a few days. It’s a five-star hotel, Juliette, not a trailer in the middle of nowhere. Why don’t you sit   
down and relax.”

“Why don’t you bite me?”

“That would be a lot more fun than our current activity.”

“If we have to stay in here for three days, one of us is definitely going to die.”

“Are you going to beat me to death with your tiny fists?” he asked, the ducked when she threw a pot at him.

“You’re not exactly he-man yourself, and I can pay people to beat you up if I wanted to.”

“But you wouldn’t because then there would be no one here to keep you company while you complain   
about the ever pathetic Matthew.”

“He is pathetic,” she glared at him one last time and sat on the couch, “He’s an asshole and I never should   
have dated him.”

“There we go,” he grabbed his guitar and a beer, “Have a drink and let’s sing about it.”

&&&&&&

Avery made dinner while Juliette sat on the barstool right outside the kitchen.

“You need to chop the carrots and the celery.”

“What? Why can’t I do it? I’m paying you.”

“Really? Am I charging you by the hour now? Do I get extra for dessert?”

“I hate chopping things.”

He simply put the vegetables in front of her and went back to work on the rest of the meal. 

When they were finished eating, he loaded the dishwasher, because her delicate hands couldn’t get dirty   
and headed back to the couch.

“Wait,” she yelled, “carry me.”

“No, I’m not doing that again.”

“Please, my feet hurt from kicking the door earlier.”

He sighed, but walked over and leaned down.

“No, not on your back.”

“Juliette.”

When he turned around she gave him her very best pout which was a deeply amazing pout.

He reached out and grabbed her and she wrapped her legs and arms around him.

“You’re like a blonde koala bear.”

He heads to the couch, but she refuses to let go and ends up in his lap when he settles back against the   
cushions, “Juliette, don’t start.”

“We’re stuck inside for two more days, Avery, and I just broke up with a giant jackass.”

“Right and I’m your rebound buddy. Good for a weekend before you find some new asshole of the month.”

“Avery,” she started, “it’s not like that.”

“It really is,” he said, before helping her slide of him and walking out of the room.

&&&&&&

He hasn’t been in bed long when he hears her open the door. Her small, delicate feet move quickly across   
the cold floor. She pauses at the side of the bed and he lifts his arm to make room for her.

She settles against his body with a happy sigh.  
They are silent for a long time, and he actually wonders if she fell asleep just before she whispers, “I’m   
sorry.”

“I know,” he answers, his voice gruff, “but I’m not Deacon, Juliette, and you aren’t Rayna.”

“I definitely am not Rayna. Why would you even say that?”

“I’m just saying I’m not following you around with a guitar of 20 years waiting for you to figure out we belong together.”

“We….I can’t…Avery.”

“I know you can’t,” he said, “and I’m not telling you that you have to…I’m just saying don’t make me wait   
20 years.”

She paused long enough that he wondered if she was going to leave.

Then, very, very quietly, he heard, “I won’t Avery. I promise.”

He let out a breath he didn’t even realize he was holding and kissed her head.

Both lay silently together for the rest of the night.


	3. Chapter 3

“I’m hungry,” Juliette says, “I want pancakes…and bacon.”

Avery paused where he was strumming his guitar to look at her, “And I’m guessing you want me to make   
that for you.”

“Yes because you are my boyfriend and that is your job.”

“I don’t remember seeing that in the official description.”

“It was there…right under the part where you get to great the morning with the view of my naked body.”

“That is an amazing way to start the morning…and end the day…and just at random times or anytime at   
all.”

“So you should make me bacon. Now.”

“If I’m going to make pancakes and bacon I might as well make some eggs and toasts too.”

“With lots and lots of butter,” Juliette moaned happily, “Are you cooking yet? I don’t smell bacon.”

“You’re going to help,” he said, lifting her up and carrying her toward the kitchen, “You can toast bread.   
I’ve seen you do it before.”

“If I toast it I will eat it all while I wait for the bacon.”

“No, you’ll save a piece for me,” he said, setting her down and kissing her nose, “Because you love me and   
I seem to recall you like seeing my naked as well.”

She grinned and wrapped her arms around his neck, “It’s not a bad view at all. Maybe we could get you an   
apron and you could cook in that and nothing else.”

“I would say absolutely not, but I’d hate to eat my words when you talk me into it. So for now I’m going to   
start cooking. You make toast.”

“I’ll try not to burn it.”

“It’s okay. I’ve learned to scrape the black parts off.”

“You love my burnt toast.”

“If that’s a euphemism than it’s true.”

“Shut up and cook.”

“Yes, dear.”

“Don’t call me dear.”


	4. Chapter 4

“I love thee with a love I seemed to lose/With my lost saints,--I love thee with the breath,/Smiles, tears, of all my life!--and, if God choose,/I shall but love thee better after death.”

Avery finished reciting the words to the poem and softly closed the book before looking up at Juliette.

“Love poems,” she said.

“Just one class.”

“So when you weren’t studying music theory and becoming a note making genius you decided to take   
poetry.”

“I needed to fill in some credits and it wasn’t first thing in the morning. Besides there’s a lot of poetry in   
music so I thought it would be helpful.”

“How many poetry books do you have around here?” she asked, eying his book cases.

He shrugged, “Five…ten…thirty-four.”

Juliette couldn’t help it, she let out a giggle, “You’re a poetry nerd. That’s so cute.”

“Poetry isn’t nerdy,” he said.

She giggled again.

“Fine. I guess I’ll have to prove it.”

He put the book down and crawled over her body, stopping to kiss her nose softly, “i like my body when it   
is with your body. It is so quite a new thing.”

Avery kissed her lips, then her neck, “Muscles better and nerves more. i like your body. i like what it does,i like its hows.”

He kissed the skin revealed by her shirt, down to press kisses through the material over her stomach, “i like to feel the spine of your body and its bones, and the trembling-firm-smoothness and which I will  
again and again and again,” and he kissed her again and again, “kiss, i like kissing this and that of you,  
i like, slowly stroking the, shocking fuzz of your electric fur, and what-is-it comes over parting flesh...And eyes big love-crumbs,”

Juliette’s eyes were large as she watched him slide down her body.

“and possibly i like the thrill of under me you quite so new.”


	5. Chapter 5

“You brought me to a bomb shelter? I’m not having sex with you,” Juliette says when Avery sits down on the small cot.

“When did we start talking about sex? Juliette there is a bomb shelter on your property. That is cool.”

“It’s creepy and weird.”

“Cool.”

“It’s not 1959. The Reds are not coming for us. Besides even if the world ended I would not be spending   
the apocalypse in here. I have a panic room equipped with every comfort you could possible thing of and   
gourmet freeze dried food.”

“Gourmet…Juliette that is not real.”

“Well stick around when the four horseman come and you can see for yourself.”

Avery smiled, “And you think this place is weird? Now, since we’re here I think we should try out the cot.”

“Avery, I have a custom made king sized bed with the highest quality sheets just upstairs. Do you really   
think I’m going to have sex with you on a cot?”

“Yes.”

“Okay, but I’m not eating anything out of a can.”

“Deal.”


	6. Chapter 6

Avery Barkely/Juliette Barnes, groping

“Deacon almost went to jail again,” Juliette said idly as Avery came into the room.

“Since you’re not calling for bail I will assume it wasn’t serious.”

“He caught some kid trying to grope Maddie and almost decked him.”

“Is Maddie okay?” Avery asked.

“Yeah, he’s her boyfriend. Apparently he hadn’t met Deacon yet. So he sees them and thinks the kid is bothering Maddie. She explains and Deacon threatens to castrate him if he even thinks of having sex with his daughter. Then the kid gets so nervous and scared he swears he they were just groping. At that point Rayna showed up so the kid got to live and Deacon didn’t go to jail again.”

“Well that’s good,” he chuckled, “Remember being in high school and groping up except the lockers.”

“No, because I basically never went to high school.”

Avery turn to look at her, “No groping? At all?”

“Not really. I kind of went from kissing to sex full steam ahead. That’s probably a bad thing to remind my boyfriend about.”  
“I love you, Juliette. I don’t care about your past. You know that.”

She smiled, “I do know that. I bet you groped many a girl in high school.”

He shrugged, “Mostly Scarlett. We were not full speed ahead in high school.”

“You’re so adorable,” she said, “Let’s not talk about your ex-girlfriend anymore. You know I’m insanely possessive.”

“Actually I was just thinking,” he said, standing up and moving towards her, “no one should go through life without a little groping.”

“Are you offering to fill in my lack of high school hickeys?”

“Hmmm,” he murmurs, bending to press his lips against her neck, “I don’t think you’re understanding the importance of teenage groping. There’s no privacy as a teenagers…parents and teachers are everywhere. You have to be quick.”

“Your hands are on my breasts.”

“Quick!” he said again, “The lack of time means I must move quickly.”

“Babe, that’s not really something to brag about.”

 

&&&&&&


	7. Chapter 7

Avery Barkely/Juliette Barnes, bed

“I don’t have a side of the bed,” Juliette informs him, “I like the whole thing.”

“Are you informing me that you plan to spend the entire night spread out on top of me?” Avery asked.

“Yes,” she said, “that’s exactly what I’m telling you.”

“Is this supposed to scare me? You on top of me is what got us sharing the bed to begin with.”

She frowned, “I’m not on top all of the time.”

Avery shrugged, “Enough of it.”

“Is that a complaint?” she demanded.

“What part of that struck you as complaining? You can feel free to climb on top of me at any time. Climb on me for sleep, sex, reading a book, sex, polishing your nails, sex.”

“Ploishing my nails? Really?”

He nodded, “You did that the other day while in my lap.”

“I didn’t,” she stopped and glared at him as she thought, “I was only a little in your lap. The couch is small and I needed room for me feet.”

“Again, I’m not complaining, baby, there isn’t much better than you in my lap…nail polish included.”

“I’m not doing my nails now,” she pointed out.

“That is true.”

She smiles at him and take off her shirt, “Let’s see what else I can do in your lap.”

&&&&&&


	8. Chapter 8

&&&&&&

Avery Barkely/Juliette Barnes, hipster

“I’m not coming out.”

“Come on, Juliette. You’ve done this before…many times now. You wear a wig and some funny glasses and we go out and sing for the people. It’s fun.”

“Yes, but usually I look really cute doing it even when I’m not-Juliette.”

“Nuliette?” Avery suggested.

“Shut up,” she yelled, “You’re not calling me that.”

“I can think of a new name for you. Rachel? Amanda?”

“First of all, terrible. Second of all, you just want to pretend you have a chick on the side.”

“By having sex with my girlfriend? It doesn’t seem like that should be something that gets me in trouble.”

“You’re not making up a weird name for me,” she said, “especially not a basic name. I’m an original.”

“Well that is defientely true. Come on, baby, just come out already.”

“Fine,” she said, “but don’t say anything bad.”

Avery laughed until Juliette turned the corner. He could see why she was complaining. Last time she wore big glasses, but this time she had the glasses to end all hipster glasses. They were gigantic, huge black rims and they practically fell down her nose every time her head moved.

Damn it was really, really sexy. 

“It’s actually impossible for you to not look beautiful.”

“Stop it,” she glared, “these glasses are the worst. The worst ever, Avvery.”

He shrugged, “So let’s skip going out tonight. We’ll get you better glasses tomorrow.”

“I guess at least I can take them off.”

“Or,” he said, standing and grabbing her arm, “You could leave them on for a little while longer.”

She stared at him for a moment before he eyes widened comically behind the glasses, “Seriously. What the hell?”

“I don’t know. It’s your fault. You look good in everything…even things that should look ridiculous. Just…can you leave them on?”

“And take off my clothes?”

He stared at her.

She shook her head, “I plan to lord this over you for days…maybe a week. I turn you on in the ugliest glasses ever. Not that I’m surprised by that.”

“Of course not.”

“Are you being sassy with me?” she said, reaching up and bringing the glasses down her nose so she could look at him, “Because that would be a very bad thing to do Mr. Barkley.”

“You’re a cruel, cruel woman.”

“You started it,” she smiled as she crawled over him, “now I guess I’ll have to finish it.”

&&&&&&


	9. Chapter 9

&&&&&&

Juliette Barnes/Deacon Claybourne, family

Juliette, wearing nothing but one of Deacon’s worn flannel shirts climbed onto his lap and undid his belt buckle.

Deacon had absolutely no arguments about the situation. He enjoyed sex with Juliette as much as he could get it, but he especially enjoyed take charge Juliette. 

Not that he just laid there and made her do all the work. His hands landed on her hips and lifted her closer so he could press kisses along the tops of her breasts.

It was at that moment, when his head was buried in womanly softness, that he heard the key turn to unlock his front door.

Quickly he thought and realized Scarlett was on tour and the only other person who had a key to his house was.

“Oh my god,” Rayna said, “What the hell are you doing?”

His daughter and, unfortunately, his daughter’s mother, both staring at them.

He opened his mouth and tried to explain but then his daughter let out a squeal of joy.

“Oh my god, my Dad is dating Juliette Barnes. Oh my god, Juliette, you’re dating my dad. This is so amazing. Mom, Mom, isn’t this amazing?”

“Amazing is not the word I would choose,” Rayna said and Deacon could feel her glare.

“Why not?” Juliette asked, “We’re very happy.”

Rayna nodded, “I can see that.”

“Mom,” Maddie whined, “don’t ruin this. Juliette Barnes is…oh my god are you two getting married?”

“Maddie, don’t be ridiculous,” Rayna said.

Juliette turned to look at him, “Don’t make me kill her in front of your daughter.”

“Excuse me,” Rayna said.

“You are ruining this,” Maddie said, “My Dad is even cooler than before and you’re ruining it.”

“Nothing’s ruined,” he told Maddie, “your Mom is just a little shocked. I actually planned to talk to you about Juliette and I this weekend…and tell your Mom. So, it’s just a surprise.”

“A mistake is a better word,” Rayna muttered.

“What?” Juliette yelled, and Deacon had to grab hold before she exposed herself, and himself, to his daughter.

“Rayna, I’m not fighting you about this. Now maybe you could take our daughter outside so I can get decent before I talk to her.”

Rayna continued to glare at Juliette, but began to lead Maddie out the door.

“Still super excited,” Maddie said, “We’re totally going to write music later when your clothes are on.”

Deacon sighed when the door closed.

“Well,” Juliette said, “I think that went well.”

“Our daughter saw us having sex.”

“Oh please, we weren’t even totally naked yet, plus now no awkward talk. She loves me,” Juliette stopped to consider, “I wonder if Rayna’s head would explode if I got Maddie to call me her Step-mother.”

Deacon prayed for a sane woman in his life. He somehow doubted that would ever happen.

&&&&&&


	10. Chapter 10

&&&&&&

Avery Barkely/Juliette Barnes, midriff

Juliette’s wardrobe on a normal day was more than Avery could take. She constantly looked like she had walked out of a magazine shoot and into his lap.

Really that only happened occasionally.

Over time he’d developed a modicum of control over his baser instincts. It’s the way he got through their concerts without having constant erections.

Of course the more he worked up a resistance to the hotness that was his girlfriend the more she seemed to work to drive him insane.

This time she was in a midriff top that was one breeze away from being indecent and a pair of cut-off jeans that were so worn they were practically see through.

She choose this outfit for a BBQ filled with people that to torture him.

She was evil and manipulative and he loved every nearly naked inch of her. 

Then she “accidentally” turned on the sprinklers and he had to get out of dodge as quickly as possible.

Of course she found him around the side of the house.

“Juliette, there are people here.”

“What are they going to do?” she asked as she pulled her shirt off and threw it to the side, “It’s my house and I can do what I want and right now I want to do you.”

He gritted his teeth because she was naked under the shirt and there were people only just around the house and he should probably stop her.

Except Juliette was exceptionally good at undoing his zipper with her teeth and before he could mutter another cautionary word she was literally blowing his mind.

Of course ten minutes later Juliette walked away fully clothed and a minute after that Deacon found him with his jeans stuck around his knees.

His girlfriend was pure, ridiculously amazing and hot evil.

 

&&&


	11. Chapter 11

&&&

Avery Barkely/Juliette Barnes, starstruck

“That boy almost swallowed his tongue talking to you.”

“He was adorable. Don’t make fun of him.”

“I’m not,” Avery said, “I know what it’s like to be starstruck by Juliette Barnes.”

“Oh please, you were talking back to me while everyone else was kissing my feet. You still do. When were you ever starstruck by me?” she asked, laughing as she leaned up to kiss him.

He kissed her back, hands sliding to her hips and fitting her body against his.

“The first time I was starstruck,” he said, “I could barely remember who I was you were so beautiful.”

“And then you met me and thought I was a selfish bitch.”

“I thought you were scared but so strong and I wanted to see what was underneath all those glittery dresses.”

“You have definitely seen what’s under the dresses.”

‘Not like that, sweetheart, although I wanted that too.”

“Even at the beginning?” she asked, “Even when you said we were just friends?”

“Even then,” he smiled, “like I said before the boy had good reason to be starstruck.”  
“Avery,” she whispered, leaning up to kiss him again. He wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her body into his.

“You can still drive all thoughts from my head,” he said, “there’s nothing and no one that could ever compete with you.”

Juliette is too overwhelmed to speak and Avery kisses her again before she has to. He knows she wants to panic, and her mind is wandering to everyway he could disappoint her.

After all, everyone else has her entire life.

He knows words won’t work and tries to but all of his feelings into the press of his lips on hers.

She whispers his name, and he lifts her into his arms and carries her to the bed. Her eyes watch him, wide but still unsure.

He hates that she’s unsure of his feelings even for a moment a second, and dedicates himself to making that look disappear.

His lips slide down her body, gently moving aside clothes, desperate to feel the skin beneath.

He watched as his lips moved over her breasts and then slowly down the flat plane of her stomach.

She broke the gaze and he stopped, “Juliette please,” he whispered, “don’t.”

Her eyes moved back to his, then away again, then back when he softly kissed her inner thigh. This time they held and held and held until she couldn’t take it anymore and her whole body bowed with pleasure.

She whispered she loved him while she was beyond thought and he reveled in the moment.

For now it was more than enough.


End file.
